Legacy
by General Kenobi-Skywalker
Summary: Two Jedi embark on the journey to keep their relationship a secret while committing to each other as well as their duties to the Republic. Can they make it together or will tragedy strike? Anakin/Obi-Wan. SLASH. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I rubbed my temples on the transport ship as we exited the _Resolute _and began our flight down to the planet of Mandalore. I had a handful of clones in here with me and they all felt exhilarated as well as afraid. There was yet another Death Watch threat and we were assigned to defend the duchess as well as Senator Amidala. I didn't even know she was here until we were being briefed on the mission.

My heart raced, knowing that everything I'd done on Geonosis and after it would come back to haunt me here. As soon as she realized it was General Skywalker coming to her defense, she'd give me the dirtiest look of all time. Things had been rocky between us. I'd falsely said I loved her at a very confusing stage in my life and now she hated me for it. She wanted to marry me after we returned from Geonosis and I couldn't do it.

I'd come out as a homosexual after that battle. Well, not publicly. No one would ever look at me the same if I ever told them. The thing was, I wasn't alone. All this time, I'd _never _been alone. The one man I'd always been close to and looked up to was _also _in my situation and we'd bonded closer through that.

My former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had fallen in love with me and I'd returned his feelings shortly after the Clone Wars began. We were four months into the war and Obi-Wan and I had been together for three of them.

I was afraid of Padme's distasteful looks as well as the confused ones of Obi-Wan. He had no idea that I'd mistakenly fallen for Padme. It took a while for him to admit his feelings for me because of the code. He didn't want to betray his moral code or the Jedi code, but he'd done it anyway once I convinced him that I would be doing it with him.

The only thing that relaxed my nerves was knowing that Obi-Wan was boarding a transport and heading down onto the planet from his flagship. We'd been separated for weeks without communication until a few days ago when we were able to receive a transmission from him. He returned to Coruscant and we were immediately reassigned to this. I haven't even had the chance to see him yet and my heart was pounding due to the longing feeling I had. I longed to see his face and to hear his voice in person once again…

"General, are you all right?" Rex asked me, resting a hand on my shoulder. I shook a little bit due to the surprise, but nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks, Rex."

"You look tired, sir." I was tired, but, if I let him know that, he'd think I was too tired to be able to complete the mission and he'd be concerned with my performance. I hadn't gotten much sleep since Obi-Wan's departure several weeks ago. I didn't like sleeping alone at night. It felt so much colder without his warmth beside me.

"I'm all right." I gave him a small smile and he nodded slowly. I knew he didn't believe me. He was the one clone in this battalion that understood me. He knew I was exhausted, but he didn't know why. He knew I was troubled, but didn't know the cause.

The pilot called out over the intercom and told us we'd be landing momentarily with General Kenobi's transport shortly behind us. My heart galloped and I couldn't help the small smile that curved upon my lips. I was excited and looking forward to seeing him.

Several minutes of senseless chatter from the men around me passed before we hit the landing point and the doors slid open. I stepped out first, my heavy armor nearly dragging me down with the fatigue. I met up with Duchess Satine Kryze and Senator Padme Amidala on the platform and they both nodded their heads in respect. I did the same and then got down to business. "Master Kenobi is on his way down with a second group of clones. Once he's here, we'll get to the protection plan."

Satine looked up at the sky and I saw the same longing in her eyes that I assumed were in mine for my Master. I glanced over my shoulder as I felt his presence enter the atmosphere. My heart warmed and I smirked. I watched as his clone transport flew down from the clouds and landed beside my empty one minutes later. Rex was setting up our battalion a short distance behind me and I spun around completely to watch Obi-Wan step out of his transport first.

I smiled widely at him until he finally saw me. He grinned widely and I saw him laugh. It was a small laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. He calmly walked towards me and it took everything inside of me to resist jumping him as soon as he came near me. He nodded at me and gave me a secret smile that I understood. "Anakin," he whispered.

"Master," I responded, bowing slightly to him.

He smiled warmly at me before tortuously tearing his eyes away from me. "Duchess, Senator." The greetings and motions were repeated until we were all satisfied and heading into Satine's palace. We took refuge in the dining room. Obi-Wan quickly took the seat beside me and the women sat across from us. The guards and clones were filing into the room, giving Obi-Wan and I a brief moment to speak.

He rested his hand on my leg and smiled at me as I intertwined our fingers on my thigh. "I missed you," I whispered.

"As I missed you."

"How was the mission?"

"All went well. The negotiations were completed successfully and I was able to make it out alive."

I inspected his shoulder and saw bacta wrap poking through his robes. I cocked an eyebrow and lifted my eyes back up to his. "Any injuries on your end?"

"Just minor ones. It's nothing you can't fix later." I chuckled and it was hard to keep myself from leaning any closer than I already had. He squeezed my hand gently. "How have you been? I'm sorry that I wasn't able to contact you…"

I chuckled. "I know you would have called if you could have. I've been all right. I was just missing you."

The ladies cleared their throats. They hadn't heard us because we'd kept to ourselves pretty nicely. We still held hands beneath the table as the duchess began to speak. "Master Jedi, what is this plan you've come to begin?"

"Well," Obi-Wan began, clearing his throat briefly. "Anakin and I will be watching each of you separately. Duchess, Anakin will be protecting you. I will be with the Senator. Our clones will reside in key points of the palace in order to prevent an invasion of any sort."

I watched Duchess Satine's eyes sadden as he mentioned that _I _would be her protector. I glanced sideways at Obi-Wan as he continued to explain how the night and dayshifts would work and how we would go about providing a proper defense in case of an invasion. It was all really dull and I, unfortunately, tuned him out until he was finished. I'd already heard this prior to departing for Mandalore and I hated hearing things more than once.

After he finished explaining everything to them, he asked if we could be excused for the night. The Duchess allowed us to leave and we stood up. Well, he pulled me up and I unconsciously walked out of the dining hall with him. I eventually woke from my trance and chuckled at the face he was giving me. "You zoned out again, didn't you?"

"A little…"

He sighed and shook his head. "Well, you'd best not do that when we go to _our _quarters."

"Oh, we're sharing?"

"We certainly are." I liked the way he was smiling at me. We walked down a few hallways because he knew his way around here pretty well, so he led me to our room. He pushed the doors open and I followed him in. The doors closed moments later and my back was pressed up against them. He held my wrists up above my shoulders and smirked deviously at me. "Now, I haven't seen you in quite some time. I think it's time we… _see _each other again."

"With the ladies around?"

"Do you care if they're around?"

"A little," I whispered. "Maybe we should wait till later… When they're all asleep."

He quickly pecked my lips, but then decided he wanted a longer kiss. His lips engulfed mine and my eyes shut tightly as I embraced the wondrous and glorious feeling that surged through me as his lips moved against mine. He let go of my wrists and I rested them on his shoulders lovingly. His hands slid down my body until he held my hips. He squeezed me gently and I smiled against his lips. I felt his tongue emerge from between his lips, silently asking for permission to enter my mouth.

I eagerly parted my lips and his tongue slid between them. His tongue danced with mine and intertwined as best as they could so we could taste each other. His nose rubbed against mine as he moved his head a little to deepen the kiss.

He became a bit more forceful while kissing me and I moaned loudly before hitting my head against the door. He broke the kiss to hold me up against the door firmly. He breathed heavily as he leaned forward and grabbed my legs, yanking them up around his hips. I was surprised that he was able to hold me up, but I liked it. I moved my arms around his neck and clasped my hands behind him. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Master Kenobi has learned something new," I whispered.

He shifted my surcoat a bit and rubbed his hard member against mine. I moaned and moved my head forward a bit to nibble on his shoulder. I was harder than hell in comparison, but he never seemed to mind that. He always liked that I was far more turned on than him. I moved my face closer to his neck and slid my tongue across his skin. He chuckled quietly in my ear and began to nibble on the lobe. "Now young Skywalker must learn how to cope with his Master's newfound knowledge."

I crossed my ankles behind his back and tried my best to contribute a bit to the grinding between us. I thought it would be easier for us to do this on one of the beds, but one or both of us usually got louder until we actually began to make love. I sighed and made a few pleasurable sounds as he rubbed himself against me more.

I could feel presences coming nearer to us and I knew we needed to stop soon. For one, we both had major boners. Also, if _anyone _opened these doors, I'd fall on whoever it was and I'd be sandwiched by them and Obi-Wan. We were on a _very _serious mission and we couldn't afford to get romantic when this was going down. I loved him. I truly did, but the mission and all that it entailed came first.

He tried to kiss me again and I sadly turned my head away from him. I slouched forward and attempted to hug him in my current position. He sighed, but kissed my neck lovingly. "I understand," he whispered. "I don't want to get caught any more than you do."

He slowly lowered my legs until my feet touched the ground and I was able to stand up straight. I felt Padme and Satine outside of the room and I stared into his eyes solemnly, wishing I could love him the way I've wanted to for the last few weeks. He mouthed his love for me and I did the same, smiling weakly before fixing my outfit and turning around to open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV: Obi-Wan Kenobi**

Anakin was straightening out his clothes behind me as I pulled the door open to reveal the duchess and her guard. I knew what she was here for, but I couldn't let Anakin know that she and I had a romance together at one point. He'd get angry and ask me question after question to see if I'd cheated on him. He'd done the same thing when he realized Commander Cody was the same as we were. Cody and I had a… _fling, _but it was nothing serious. That had been before Anakin became my boyfriend…

"Master Jedi, may I speak to you in private?" she asked. I felt Anakin's confusion behind me and I knew he would ask me questions later. It was inevitable. The man loved me with every fiber in his body and he couldn't stand sharing me. His jealous side tormented him into being overprotective of me, but he was that way with anyone he cared for.

I nodded quickly and she began to walk down the hall with her guard. Anakin furrowed his brows at me and I could feel his jealousy building up already. I sighed and quickly moved back to him to peck his lips. "I love you, my Anakin."

"I love you, too," he muttered. I slid my fingers along his jaw and neck, sneaking in one last kiss, before leaving him to wander the halls with Satine. She, more than likely, wanted to discuss where she stood with me…

I kept a couple inches behind her with my walk. She and I were on... _odd_ terms ever since I'd last spoken with her. She'd wanted to work on our relationship, but I knew where my heart was and I couldn't do that to Anakin.

"Obi-Wan, how have you been since we last spoke?" she turned to meet my eyes and I felt _very_ uncomfortable with how it hit me. I kept walking as if she hadn't said a word.

"Now isn't the time to discuss such matters. You wanted our assistance and that is all I'm giving you. Nothing more, nothing less. Now, let that be the end of it."

"This is why you and I can never come to an agreement. You always walk away rather than face your problems. It seems cowardice for a Jedi to do such a thing." I could tell she was angry, but our past was too... _difficult_ to talk about and I was in no mood to dive back into it.

I attempted to make my way back to Anakin, but Satine dashed after me, shoved me into a wall and kissed me quickly. I shoved her back wiping the residue of her kiss away from my lips. "And _this_ is why you can't keep anyone. You fight, they leave, and you jump at an attempt to get them back. Satine, I no longer carry feelings in my heart for you."

"You did once, Obi-Wan. Don't you remember?" She got even angrier.

"Yes, I _did_," I muttered. "But I chose to remain with the Order and time has passed. I've grown fond of someone else."

She slapped me and I acted as though the motion felt like nothing. "I hope you're prepared to tell this _someone _of our little incident."

That was crossing the line for me. With that, I left her standing out in the hall. I quickly paced back to my room to find Anakin laying on the bed, fixing his saber. I sat on the edge, kissing his cheek to get his attention. "I apologize for leaving you." He sat up to kiss my lips as I pulled him closer to me.

He looked at me, concerned. "It's okay. What... what did she have to say to you?" I thrust myself at him, forcing him onto his back. He stared at me, waiting patiently for my answer that I refused to give him. My secret would kill him and... I couldn't bear hurting him. "Obi?"

"It was nothing, Anakin. Trust me." He looked skeptical, but I was able to change his mind through loving kisses planted along his jaw line and down his neck towards his collar.

"I trust you," he whispered breathlessly. I could sense his doubt, but he wanted to believe me. He lifted his chin up and I kissed the crevice leading to his chest. His arms wrapped around me and held my lower back, but he gave up and grew restless. He pushed me off of him gently and sat up. "No. You're hiding something from me. I can feel it. What is it?"

I stroked his jaw, giving him a loving smile. He smacked my hand aside with his mechanical one and furrowed his brows. "Anakin, I said it was nothing."

"I don't believe you, Obi-Wan. I can sense deception and it's emanating from you. Talk to me." He looked desperate for me to answer him. I just couldn't. "If you really love me -"

"Don't pull that one on me again. Anakin, go to sleep." I moved aside and got beneath the covers, rolling over to face the opposite direction, away from him. I gave it a few seconds before giving in to his silence. "Ani, you know I love you." I turned over to try to get him to look at me, but he kept to his side, which was away from me. I sighed, laying back down, letting the silence swallow time. "She kissed me."

"What?" he asked, turning quickly to face me with widened and hurt eyes.

"Satine kissed me." A long pause of silence passed and I felt him hurting emotionally. I didn't enjoy his pain. I wished I could take it away from him, but at least I knew I had to keep the entire relationship I'd had with Satine in the past a secret. If he got this hurt over a simple kiss, I couldn't imagine how intense his pain would be if he learned I'd had a physical relationship with someone else, even if it was before him.

"Did-did you kiss her back?"

I sat up on the bed, looking down at the side of his face. He absolutely would not look me in the eye. "No, I shoved her away and she struck me. Ani, why are you hurting?"

It got too quiet I rubbed his arm, trying to get him to talk to me. "Obi, just leave me alone, okay?"

"Anakin, please talk to me. Don't bottle this in."

He sighed and I could hear the tears in his voice as he reluctantly spoke. "I feel like you care about her and are sick of me."

"Anakin Skywalker, I_ love_ you. I have no feelings for her whatsoever. Granted, she and I aren't on speaking terms anymore, but please. Don't you trust me enough to know I won't hurt you?"

He sat up and eyed me; his face was red with angry tears. He tackled me, kissing my lips and I held onto him, rocking him like a child until he was calmer. "I'm so sorry I doubted you..." he whispered, resting his chin on my shoulder. I stroked his hair and closed my eyes, pressing my face against his. He knew I loved him, but he felt so insecure about our relationship and I could only imagine the vast amount of other insecurities he has inside of him.

"Don't apologize. In your position, I would've acted the same way. I'll try not to be so secretive to provoke you." He nuzzled his face into my neck and kissed below my jaw. "I love you, Anakin, very much."

His grip on me became tighter, like he absolutely refused to let me go. I loved him so much and I wished that he had more faith in me. I swore I'd never hurt him. I held him in my arms, kissing his soft hair, rubbing his back gently. I did each motion sporadically as he grew weary, falling asleep shortly thereafter.

I gently moved him to lay on the pillows. I shifted myself so that I was up against his body. I pulled the cover over us and gently held his hand. We rested alongside one another, nose to nose, hand in hand, never wanting to be apart. _Ever._

I wasn't tired enough to sleep yet, so I resorted to watching him. Even as he slept he looked troubled. He was relaxed, but I felt an inner turmoil inside of him and I only assumed it had been my fault. I lifted my hand from his, laying his hand palm down on the mattress between us. I lifted my hand up to gently stroke his cheek. I moved down and rubbed his back slowly. He was so tense. He looked like he was as relaxed as he could possibly be, but he really wasn't upon touching him. I tried to gently ease the tension out of him without waking him.

I looked at his face and I saw his face relax. I smiled and kept repeating my motions. Once his back was relaxed, I laid beside him again. I laid on my back and tried to get some sleep. His snoring and breathing eased me into it, which was helpful.

I didn't even realize how much time had passed until he woke me up, screaming. I shot up, my heart pounding. I looked at the time and saw that only four hours went by. After that realization, I turned to look at him. He was sitting, his knees bent, his hands holding his face. I felt one of his hands move across the bed and I quickly grabbed it to reassure him that I was still with him. "What happened?" I whispered, using the Force to turn a dim light on. He was sweating crazily and I saw tears streaming down his face. I used my other hand to wipe his tears. He remained silent, forcing a few sobs to stay in. I could see that he was getting ready to break and I was just waiting for it so I could help him.

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. I could already hear his voice with so much sadness in it. "I had a nightmare about you," he said, the sobs almost slaughtering his words. I'd been with him long enough to comprehend things even if he was crying. I stared at his face sadly, silently urging him to speak. "You-you left me," he said through a sob and the muffling of his face to wipe his own tears. "I hated you," he said angrily, still sobbing. "You broke my heart and I just let you go." His voice was straining and I felt horrible. I felt even worse when he shoved my hand away from his. He couldn't even look at me. He was really upset…

I couldn't watch him be so upset with me. I hadn't done anything to make him doubt me and I never would. I refused to. He just assumed I did. Regardless, it hurt me when he cried to himself. I watched his body heave with each breath he inhaled and exhaled. He trembled beside me and he began to grow frustrated, as he always did when he cried in front of me. I let him continue because I knew he needed it. Nightmares for him are always rough, especially when they're about me.

I grabbed his hand gently, thumbing across his skin slowly. He turned to look at me, sniffling a little bit, breathing heavily, his eyes raw and teary. He gave me the saddest look I think I've ever seen. He mentally apologized to me and I shushed him, smiling weakly. I leaned towards him and he got the hint as I neared him. I kissed his lips lovingly, allowing my other hand to pull him closer to me. He gave in and moved with my hand. I wanted to make him feel better. I loved this man. I hated when he was hurting. I wanted to lift his mood, but I also wanted to let him know that I loved and wanted _only _him.


	3. Chapter 3

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

My heart hurt at the thought of possibly losing him. He kept kissing me and kissing me and nothing seemed to help. He laid me on my back and crawled on top of me. I sighed and turned away from his kisses. My face looked ridiculous right now. He knew that. I hated crying. It really pissed me off. He knew that, too. He moved my hair back since it was matted down from sweating over the nightmare.

He whispered his love for me and I responded to it without even thinking about it. My immediate response to him saying he loved me was always telling him I loved him, too. He pushed himself up and rubbed my chest, moving towards my stomach at a slow pace until he reached it. His eyes were on me and I knew what he wanted. I pushed myself up and he sat back as I took my shirt and belt off, throwing them to the floor. He cocked an eyebrow as he watched me undress myself entirely. Everything from my top down to my boots was off. It only took him moments to do the same thing.

He laid me down and kissed me and I figured this was the position he wanted us to be in. Every time I got emotional, he took the top. It was like his way of fixing my mood. I liked being the vigorous one most of the time, but I indulged him this every now and then. He rubbed his dick against mine while smothering my lips. I liked the way he was making me feel. We were both extremely hard against one another. He liked playing around with me because I do it to him all the time. He used to just kiss me a few times then do me really hard, but now he screwed around and teased me a bit…

I held his shoulder with my mechanical hand and he placed one of his hands in my flesh one so he could get the real feeling from me. It made me feel awkward when he wouldn't hold my mechno. He'd been there when my arm had been cut through by a lightsaber and he'd been there when the mechno harmonized with me, yet he couldn't really touch it. That bothered me sometimes. I wanted him to love every part of me, including the part that wasn't human.

He moved off of me and moved closer to my face. He liked doing this, too. I relaxed as his body hovered mine before he lowered himself into my mouth. He screwed me like this first most of the time. I didn't like the taste, but I'd never admit that to him. I liked making him feel good. He'd done it for me so many times. He kept deepthroating me with each thrust and I gagged on reflex. He pulled out and let me cough for a moment and catch my breath before I gave him the look to continue. I held his leg as he moved himself faster, shoving himself down my throat quickly and much harder.

I looked up at him as he moaned. He moved faster and I tried to be okay with it. I really did. I didn't want to make him stop if he was enjoying himself, but I honestly couldn't breathe and my throat was beginning to hurt with each thrust. His dick was a good size when it was elsewhere. In my mouth, that kind of hurt, especially when he was forcing it further and further. I gagged and he obviously hadn't heard me. I had so much saliva built up in my throat and I couldn't even swallow. I panted loud enough for him to hear me and he pulled out. I sat up and gasped, swallowing my saliva as well as his fluid. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I got carried away."

"It's okay," I said, my voice rasping. I cleared my throat and he moved down to the only opening I had for him. It sucked not being able to have him go in elsewhere, but I enjoyed myself regardless. He kissed moments before sitting up so he could slide into my hole slowly. I groaned against his lips and dug my nails into his shoulder. That was my thing. It hurt when we started and I tensed up, which turned him on more. He moved in me slowly, not pulling out. He moved my legs so it was easier for him and he used one hand to rub my erect self. He gripped me tightly as he moved and I moaned. "Force," I gasped, panting. He moved his hand up and down my shaft, thumbing the tip gently. A series of _ah's _exploded out of me and he thought I was in pain for a moment. Well, I was, but I didn't want him to stop. I told him that.

He kept moving, speeding up and ramming into me as he'd done in my mouth. My body shook as he rocked me up and down on the bed. I moaned as he continued ramming into me. He kept moving his hand up and down my shaft until I came. I hadn't meant to ejaculate before him, but I did. He rubbed his hand over the white on my stomach and moved it towards his mouth, licking it as he continued to thrust into me.

My back lifted a little as he went deeper, pounding into me faster. I could feel him getting ready and it only took moments for him to shoot his fluid up into me. We both moaned simultaneously and he fell over onto me, collapsing on my stomach. He managed to pull out of me in the process and his sticky wetness stayed inside of me. My breath was sporadic and he breathed heavily. "That was good." That was the first thing I said and I mentally smacked myself. He smiled and chuckled. "No. _Really _good."

He moved his body off of me and I laid my arm out across the bed. He rolled over and laid on my arm, allowing my hand to clutch his shoulder. He stared up at my face, his body glistening with the dimness of the light. "I love you, Ani." He said it in such a way that I _knew _he meant it. It warmed my heart more than he would ever know.

I rested my mechno on my stomach, slighting wishing he'd grab it. "I love you, Obi. I love you a lot."

He smiled, taking my hand, turning a little to kiss my arm. "I love you so much, Anakin. Nothing will _ever _change that." I smiled, snuggling up to him. He allowed me to lift my arm out from under him and he began to rub his thumb along my jaw as I grew tired. He slid one arm beneath me and I wanted to fall asleep, but I didn't at the same time.

He chuckled as I struggled to keep my eyes open. He squeezed my hand and kissed my jaw line _very _slowly, almost seductively. It made my heart skip quite a bit, but I smiled at his face. I leaned far enough to kiss his nose. Every part of my body was warm all over, throbbing even, in places. I didn't want to push it any further in case he hurt himself during that. I was happy just having him hold me. "I'm glad you did that," I whispered.

He perked up. "Really?" he said, smirking at me. "I was going to be very upset with myself if you weren't."

I chuckled, rolling to climb on top of him. I kissed him lovingly, smiling against his warm lips.I pulled away briefly, still smiling. "You _always _know what makes me feel better." He tried maneuvering me so that he could pin me down again, but I gripped him by the wrists to kiss him deeply once again, letting our moans fill the quiet room.

He chuckled, nuzzling my nose. "I'm surprised that we're not officially tempted to get married yet."

I jumped a bit in surprise. "Oh." I hadn't given that _any _thought seeing as though we've only been together for a few months. Granted, I've known him a lot longer. I wasn't down the thought at all. I've wanted to be his for quite some time, but… With the war over our heads, we had to focus on our duties to the Jedi Order and the Republic over our attachments. It was hard to do sometimes, but we managed to get by.

There were times when we could be together, even if that entailed sneaking off to make love on occasion. I loved this man with everything I had. I just hoped we'd be okay while waiting. That disappointed me a lot more than I showed. I sighed, kissing him, forcing myself to smile widely. "Yeah. I see why we could consider that." I chuckled, getting off of him and off the bed to redress myself. I sat on the edge of the bed after I pulled my boxers on and I reached up to rub my thumb over his delicate lips. "You're so sweet to me," I whispered.

I handed his clothes from the floor to him, letting him dress himself. I watched him, eyeing him lovingly as he put his boxers and pants on, but left his chest uncovered. He noticed me staring at him and he smirked. Without any notice whatsoever, my com went off _all _the way across the room. I cursed and leapt up to go grab it, answering it quickly. I couldn't help but watch Obi-Wan as he laid out across the bed, whispering, "Come here." My eyes and mind went places I _thoroughly _enjoyed. "_Anakin, you're drooling_," he said in my mind. I quickly wiped over my mouth, my ears turning bright red. I mouthed an apology to him before speaking.

"Skywalker." I listened intently to Yoda's voice as he asking me to speak with him in private. He wanted me to go to the communications room and turn on the holoprojector. I gave him my affirmative answer even though my nerves began to shoot a wave of paranoia through my body.

I shut the com off and closed my eyes. Obi-Wan's hand rested on my shoulder as he turned me to face him so he could kiss me. I enjoyed being taller than him only because he had to make an extra amount of effort to reach my lips. "Don't stress yourself over anything, okay? I'm sure he only wants a mission briefing from you." I nodded, squeezing his hand before grabbing a spare shirt that was lying about, throwing it and my pants on.

I kissed him one more time before leaving the room, sadly leaving him to the darkness of the room we just shared our love in. It upset me to leave him. I hated any amount of time apart from him. When I was with him, my body acted on instinct and my heart leapt with joy. I think – _no._ I know he's made me the happiest I've ever been. Every look, every touch, every feeling… They'd all been amplified when I was around him. The only time feeling the way I did about him bothered me was when he'd walk in on one of my mission briefings to the men and I'd get an insta-boner. He _knew _and he always laughed at me when I'd move closer to a holoprojector or place _both _hands in front of myself in an attempt to push it down a bit. I shook my head as I walked to the communications room. I felt like a lightsaber had been rammed inside of my pants. _Damn boner_. Even _thinking _about Obi-Wan giving me an erection caused it. I sighed in frustration as I reached the door. I would have to try to project only the _upper _half of myself…

**AN – Thanks, Misty. Glad to see you're still following us even though we took nearly a year to post another chapter… I've been writing this with a partner and I had to switch partners because the former backed out, but my new partner and I will, hopefully, be adding to this a bit more often. ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I continued down the quiet hall, entering the communications room. I turned the holoprojector on and connected to Yoda's frequency. He appeared, holding his cane in both hands, a very serious manner about him. I felt the hairs sticking up on the back of my neck as I stared into his cold, emotionless eyes. "You wanted to speak with me?" I asked, finally regaining my senses. I was leery about the conversation just by looking at him and I feared something horrible was bound to come out of this.

"Matters concerning you and Master Kenobi, there are." He eyed me as I fought the urge building up in my stomach, nauseating me. The last thing I wanted to happen was get caught. Obi-Wan was so high up in the Council and I didn't want him to lose that because of me. He earned his status on his own merit and I wouldn't let something like an attachment take all of that hard work away from him.

"What about them?" I twisted my hands behind my back in an attempt to calmly speak with the Master before me. In reality, I was fidgeting with my fingers nervously. "The most I've done is assist him in missions, nothing more." _Wow…_ I could have worded that much better… "I mean… I mean I still have lessons to learn and he _is _my former Master." He seemed to soften a bit, giving me a smile. We talked for a few moments more before he allowed me to sever the connection. I leaned against the projector, bowing my head, exhaling the air I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

I shut down the holoprojector and left the communications room, heading back to find Obi-Wan. As I entered our room, I found him watching the ceiling fan, counting rotations over and over. Without skipping a beat, I crossed the room and climbed onto the bed, getting as close to him as I possibly could. I let my stomach flip around in paranoid knots as he sat up and kissed all of the tension away. I closed my eyes and leaned into each kiss he planted on my skin. "So what did he say?" he whispered, his hot breath brushing against my skin.

My thoughts were absolutely mushy as his breath hit me, fueling the fire in my pants. I sighed, nuzzling my face into his neck. His arm wound around my shoulder as he gently held me against him. "He just wanted to know about our relationship. Our _dutiful_ relationship." I felt him twirl my hair in his fingers. "I'm thankful we weren't caught," I breathed. He gently pushed me up so I was sitting level with him. He leaned closer to me and planted kisses along my neck. My mouth opened and my moans echoed as I grew excited, letting all of my paranoia dissipate the second he bit into my skin. I gripped his hand with my flesh hand tightly, teasing him with my mechno.

I felt him grow harder in my grip, so I knew he was enjoying me. I smiled, grabbing his shirt, throwing it off of him as he discarded my boxers and pants, tearing his own off before climbing onto me. His breath warmed my chest with excitement down below. I assumed my previous grip on him and sped up as I slid my hand up and down his hard shaft, making him squirm. There was enough space between us for me to hold him tighter and stare into his eyes at the same time. His ecstasy made my thoughts swarm.

I rubbed my thumb over his tip gently, making him gasp as he let some of his come drip onto my hand. He bit my earlobe gently as he began to overtake our current position, getting into his natural leading mood. I licked my hand clean, moaning as I slowly slid my tongue across the glove. With my other hand, I grabbed myself and repeated what I'd done to him. I felt my warmth building up inside of me and I moaned in his ear. He moved down a bit to lick over my tip. I thrust up into him, needing to have myself in him for once. I felt the come inside of me building, nearly ready to explode any moment. His head bobbed for a few moments before he gripped me and ran his hand along my hard dick. Before I could really react, I moaned loudly and ejaculated on his waist, my heart exploding in my chest, my breath labored already.

He licked my tip clean and I rubbed my hand over his stomach, gathering my fluid on my hand. He licked my fingers, sucking on each one individually. Once he'd finished tasting me, he teased me with his warm dick against my hole, twirling it around slowly, making me yearn for him. I arched my back slightly and wrapped my arms around him, clawing his back. "Obi, just fuck me," I pleaded. "Please." He smiled, taking my lips in for a deep kiss, entering me slowly. I shuddered as he began to thrust into me.

He continued thrusting, letting my body warm up as we melded together. He was rocking the bed, making my body and mind go insane as he hit certain places, blinding me in ecstasy. My breathing grew increasingly labored as I sat up with him. He held me in his lap, my legs bent above him and running beyond his body. I maneuvered myself awkwardly so I could lick his nipples slowly as he thrusted into a tight spot, making me squirm and sweat around him. He took us towards the wall where the bed frame was and he grabbed the top of the base, ramming into me painfully. Again, I let out a series of cries, squeaking as I finished on him again. The second time was painful. He smiled up at me and, after a couple harder thrusts, he came inside of me. We moaned together and I felt electricity coursing through me.

He held me against the frame a few moments more before moving to lay on his back, pulling himself out of me. I rolled to lay beside him, staring at his hot face. We laid beside one another, panting frantically. I pushed myself up and began to kiss him, inserting my tongue into his mouth, deeply. My eyes were only closed for a brief moment before he cut the kiss short. I opened my eyes to see him smirking at me. He moved us and held my ass, poking his tip into me. I froze up as he thrusted deeper. Pain surged through me and I bit my lip as he began to thrust slowly into me. I held my knees, clawing into them, my emotions mixed with pain and pleasure as he leans forward to lick my neck.

He continued ramming into me harder and deeper until he came inside of me again. He pulled out and dropped beside me in exhaustion, resting a hand on my chest. I exhaled, my eyes wet, letting the fucked feeling stay a little longer. I painfully moved myself so that I could lovingly kiss him, taking his warm hand in my flesh one.

He smiled at me and I tried to force a smile despite the pain I felt. He'd never forced sex like that before. I mean, I liked it, but it hurt like hell. He moved to hover above me, his tip rubbing my shaft. Before he could do whatever he'd intended on doing, a series of alarms began to blare through the palace. Despite the pain and exhaustion we both felt, we leapt up from the bed and quickly clothed ourselves. I clicked my belt on and he fixed my clothes. I smiled weakly at him and he brushed my hair back for a moment, kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of his kiss. Unfortunately, we had duties to attend to.

We darted out of the room and raced down the halls until we found Senator Amidala. I tried to sense for the Duchess, but I was having difficulty with the alarms ringing in my ears. Padme grabbed my arm and I lost whatever focus I'd been building up. "Anakin, Satine isn't in her room."

I wanted to say '_no shit_,' but kept it in, nodding quickly. I gave Obi-Wan a command to check the eastern portion of the palace and I'd go the opposite way. I could tell that he didn't like that order entirely and it hurt my heart to tell him to go somewhere else, but we needed to divide and conquer if we were going to find the Duchess. Padme ran with him and I was on my own. My body ached from the waist down to my knees. It actually hurt to run because of how much pain he'd inflicted on me through love.

As I ran, I could also feel the Duchess' presence. I eagerly sped up, mentally regretting it. I was hurting myself, but she was more important than me. I grabbed my lightsaber from my belt and held it firmly in my mechno. I ignited it and leapt through an archway leading into the hangar, immediately killing two members of Death Watch upon landing. The Duchess was being taken captive by Death Watch and it was my job to protect her.

I leapt towards her, growling lowly as I did so. I used the Force to throw one aside and I slid my lightsaber through the other's gut. Satine, being the pacifist that she was, cringed at the amount of violence I had just displayed right before her eyes. I took a defensive position in front of her and I felt her gratification as she whispered, "Thank you, Master Jedi."

I held my lightsaber in both hands and briefly glanced over my shoulder, checking for any sign of an injury. She looked like she'd been hit in the face, but, other than that, she was perfectly fine. One of the men from the Death Watch saw me and I felt his frustration extending to his followers. "I will pay you every last credit I own if you hand over the Duchess."

The Jedi are an extremely selfless kind of people. The fact that he even _offered _me money in exchange for her made him as unintelligent as I presumed he was. I held my position as blasters were raised. The Duchess moved to stand as close to me as she possibly could, knowing I'd do everything in my power to keep her safe. I wondered what was holding Obi-Wan up though. If the Duchess was with me, then what had kept him over there?

My heart tightened as I felt his pain surging through our bond. He was in trouble and I wasn't there to protect him. I quickly deflected shots aimed at the Duchess before darting in to slaughter the men who had shot at her. I quickly overtook them and was about to head into their ship, actually leaping onto the edge of it before the doors shut tightly and the ramp began to retract towards the ship. Unfortunately, the door was shut for good. There was no way of cutting through the door in time to stop the pilot, nor did I have time to drag the ship down. I hadn't even noticed the velocity of the ship as it sped out of the hangar.

Essentially, I was losing my foothold and the ship began to fly up towards the starry darkness above. We'd gained quite a bit of aerial altitude and I hadn't jumped when I had the chance to land safely. I felt Satine panic behind me and I held on to the frame of the door as the ramp vanished beneath my feet, leaving me dangling. I glanced down and saw how high we'd gotten and I knew it wouldn't be long before we left Mandalore's atmosphere. I immediately regretted not letting go before it left the hangar. It was going too fast for anything to stop it except a damned explosion and I didn't see that happening. Nothing had ruptured any portion of the ship…

I wasn't getting into the ship before we entered space regardless of how fast I moved. I could feel my throat losing the ability to inhale properly and I gave up, reluctantly letting go of the doorframe. I closed my eyes and relished in the feeling of the air comforting me as I fell backwards towards Mandalore's main city rapidly.


	5. Chapter 5

**POV: Obi-Wan Kenobi**

The Senator and I had been overtaken by major firepower on behalf of the Death Watch. We were _more _than outnumbered. I wanted to fight my way through this so I could get to my Anakin. I missed him already and I knew he felt the same way. Whenever we were apart, there was part of us that longed for the other. A part of ourselves remained with one another no matter the distance between us. Our love wasn't easily broken, nor would it ever be. I love Anakin and he loves me. Nothing will change that.

Senator Amidala had her own Nubian blaster in her hands and was blasting back at the men between shots. We took refuge behind a durasteel table that had been flipped on its side. I sensed Anakin's presence fading away as though he had left the palace and that concerned me. He couldn't just leave me… _Could he?_ If he hadn't left on his own, then something horrible had happened to him and I feared the worst. He was still alive and very conscious, but I didn't know what had gone down on his end. Satine, however, was close and one hundred percent fine. She was panicking and _that _made me panic as well.

"Senator, I sense a looming danger on Anakin's side. Let's go." I didn't really sense any immediate danger there. I just… I needed to know that he was okay. I craved the fact that I needed to see him right before my eyes in order for me to be sure that no harm had come to him. She nodded and we sprinted quickly from the table and into the hallway. Blasts followed us, ricocheting off of the durasteel walls, nearly hitting us more times than I could count on my hands and feet.

We made it to the other side and entered the hangar. Satine stood, alone, in the center of the hangar, staring out of the opening. I followed her eyes and immediately knew where Anakin had gone. I saw a Death Watch vessel fading further and further into the distance and I could feel that Anakin was on it. _Not _in it. _On it._ Satine confirmed that assumption as she expressed that he hadn't been able to make it in or jump off prior to its exiting of the hangar.

I leapt into a small air-speeder, knowing that Anakin wouldn't hold on for long. The ship was going much too fast for him to get inside and he would have to let go before they left the atmosphere. I _wanted _him to let go soon or I'd lose him. By now, his air would have been restricted slightly.

I started up the air-speeder and backed out before zooming out of the hangar, heading towards him. I watched in dismay as he let go and fell backwards. He was falling too fast and I feared that I'd hurt him. I decided that hurting him was a lot more durable than losing him as he smashed against the ground. At least I'd have a living, breathing Ani if I caught him. I flew towards him and dove down, estimating the precise place I needed to be at in order to catch him.

I pulled up at the right moment and looked up to see Anakin flip himself over so that he could see me. He threw his hand out and lowered himself into the speeder with the aid of the Force. He stood on the seat beside me briefly before sinking into it. He looked worn out and I felt… _kind of _bad. He looked pale and I wished I could help him. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head and held his stomach. I flew with one hand and pressed the other against his searing hot forehead. I stared at him, concerned. He looked like he was going to be sick. He closed his eyes and sat there very uncomfortably. It bothered me a great deal. He exhaled heavily and I hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath. "I'm all right," he whispered, his voice hoarse. I held his hand for a moment and he squeezed my fingers, which told me that he was being honest. The squeeze was always a signal of his sincerity.

I let go of his hand before we landed and the two women were waiting below for us.

He got out of the air-speeder and and I watched him to make sure everything was all right. The last thing I wanted to do was take my eyes off of him for a moment and have something horrible happen to him. He had been fine before, but looked like he was in pain and sick right now. Satine gave him a grateful smile and he weakly returned it, nodding his head. I saw Padme move in my peripheral vision and she didn't look too happy. I felt resentment emanating from her and I wondered where that had come from. Anakin told me he'd never been with anyone before me, so it seemed odd. "Master Jedi," Satine said aloud, extremely happy. "Thank you for your wondrous services. I truly appreciate you coming to my rescue."

I saw the hesitation and tension building up inside of him and he tried his best to answer with as much of a decent tone as he could. "I am happy to be of service, milady." Again, he bowed slightly. For some reason, his reply had irked me. Perhaps it was because I knew he felt like a slave of the Republic, and he resented his past due to slavery. He had left his home and his mother to venture into the freedom down the road of a Jedi, yet he still felt as though he were enslaved. He was bound by duty to serve the Republic and complete his duties as commanded of him. He had _never _liked doing things that others told him. The fortunate thing was, he and I had built up quite the relationship after he became my apprentice and he learned that my orders were generally for the best. They weren't always for the best and he trusted his own judgment as well to guide his decisions.

Anakin is a very smart man. He always has been. He's headstrong and reckless, but he knew what he needed to do and he almost always knew what he had to do in order to complete his mission with the utmost success. Unfortunately, I felt that he was losing his interest in living as a Jedi. Things between him and the Council hadn't gone so well as of late and they were riding on him over and over endlessly. He resented the Council and, in a way, they resented him in return. He resented them because he felt like they were holding him back. He felt like _I _had been holding him back. They resented him because of his immense amount of power. The power that he wielded could either damage or aid us greatly. Perhaps it was out of fear that the Council decided he wasn't fit to earn the complete rank of Jedi Master. He was knighted after completing his trials like any other Jedi, but he wanted to become a Master and he felt that it was unfair that he couldn't have the same treatment as any other Jedi.

In all honesty, I thought he deserved the title of Master, but I also felt that he was a bit too reckless and on edge to be deemed worthy of it entirely. He still had a lot to learn. I was willing to guide his path as much as I possibly could, but he would have to create his own destiny, make his own mistakes, and redeem himself from his mistakes. He was a man full of greatness and would one day earn his title.

We led the duchess to her room, making sure everything within wasn't compromised in any fashion before leaving her be. Padme went off on her own, leaving Anakin and me alone once again. I took his hand in mine and he intertwined our fingers.

He stumbled a little and I quickly shoved my hand up to push his chest in order to keep him from falling forward. He looked sicker than he had moments ago and I felt him tense up as he held my hand. "Anakin, what is going on with you? Don't try to suck it up, thinking you're stronger if you ignore it. Tell me what's wrong."

He sighed heavily and breathed slowly. "It's just a stomachache, Obi. It's nothing major, okay?" He didn't sound like he was giving me all the honesty I wanted, but I decided not to push. If he wanted my help, he knew he could ask me for it. He lifted his other hand to rest on the one I pressed on his chest. He gave me a weak smile and whispered, "I love you, Obi."

I leaned closer to him until he locked lips with me, moving them slowly in unison with mine. "I love you, too, Anakin."

We heard someone coming and immediately separated. This was one thing I hated about our relationship. It was very touch and go. We'd have moments to ourselves, but would be interrupted shortly thereafter. The most time we had together was when we locked ourselves in a room together. We spent so many nights together on missions and he was concerned that we might have clones catching onto us. The thing is, almost everyone in the area was a male. We all bunked together in one fashion or another. Sharing a tent with him wasn't awkward. No one would even realize that we quietly slept together – in both forms of the word.

One of Satine's guards came around the corner with a datapad. Anakin took one step forward in his direction and the guard immediately began acting strange. He looked shocked to see us and I watched Anakin's curiosity spark like a flame. "Have you a report?" he nodded towards the datapad, his eyes locked on it. He could sense something very wrong with this man just as I could.

The man didn't respond to Anakin and, before either of us could react, electricity flew out in a wave, striking Anakin. He screamed and writhed about, his fingers flexing awkwardly as he tensed up until he finally collapsed, falling to his hands and knees on the floor. I pulled my lightsaber out and, as the man struck me, I was able to quickly slice through the electric whip. I didn't like the smell emanating in the hallway. It smelled like Anakin's skin had been burned horribly and I was afraid that it had been.

I sliced through the whip, disabling it entirely, and held my weapon to the man's throat. I took a chance by looking over my shoulder at Anakin. He was alive and breathing, but trembling in pain. I averted my eyes from him, knowing that this man had to be dealt with for hurting my boy. "Now, who are you and what business have you in the Royal Palace?"

He was panicking and breathing heavily. "My business," he began, each 's' transforming into a hiss, "is not your concern."

Anakin, finally recovering from the volts that had coursed through him, rose up and came closer to me. He shoved my wrist aside and gripped the man's neck with his mechno, scaring me a bit. I hated when his dark side took over. It concerned me that he might turn into the very evil he's been fighting against for so long. "Once you set foot into this palace, your business _is _our concern," he growled.

The man struggled to breathe and I had the feeling that Anakin was tempted to kill him where he stood. I touched his shoulder gently, reminding him that I was still here and that he needed to calm his anger. He sighed and set the man down angrily, averting his eyes from the man as well as me. "We're taking you in for questioning," I announced, drawing Anakin's attention. I knew he liked _interrogating _criminals, but I wouldn't let him do it this time. "Anakin, stay within the area to keep an eye on the duchess for me."

I added '_for me_' because I knew he'd do it. The sweet man always told me he'd do anything for me and I requested him to follow my order just by saying it. He looked as though I'd bound him to something he didn't want and I knew he felt just the way his expression made it appear. He wanted to fight me, but I knew he wouldn't. He, instead, nodded and solemnly walked away from me.

I sighed, knowing that he'd say something to me later about this. He knew I loved him and I made sure I told him through our bond as he left me. All I received from him was, "_I know you do._"


	6. Chapter 6

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I was a little annoyed just standing here, watching Satine pace back and forth. It bugged me, but I had to respect Obi-Wan's order no matter how boring it was. I fiddled with my saber, eventually busting it into pieces, then putting it back together. As I worked, I let my hair fall over my eyes. I expertly re-pieced my saber from crystal to hilt metal. I looked up after feeling her eyes on me. She stood before me, watching me closely. I mentally saw myself rolling my eyes before raising them to her level. "Is there an issue, Duchess?" My Jedi tone was apparent as her eyes told me something _clearly _worried her. I used my thumb to move my hair off my face so I could actually give her all of my attention. I decided to break the formal barrier. "Satine, is something wrong?"

She sighed, keeping her voice to a low whisper. "It's a personal matter," she paused briefly, looking away from me, "but I'd appreciate letting someone know of this." My mind and ears tuned her out. I hadn't done it intentionally to aggravate her. I was _way _off, thinking about Obi and his smile, the way he touched me during lovemaking. It sent a heat through me, making me want him right here with me so I could rip his robes right off of him and love him like mad despite how physically awful I…. _Okay, Anakin, not appropriate now._ "Master Jedi?"

I quickly returned to reality. "Yes?"

She rolled her eyes, storming away from me. "Never mind. It's _ridiculous _to share." I felt bad, but now I really wondered what she'd been saying to me. It was clearly important to her…. But I'd rather be thinking about what Obi was doing with the interrogation…

I watched Satine, my eyes widened, as she stomped out of the room. I'd been listening to her. I'd acknowledged that fact, yet she still left in such a way that I didn't even know how to respond. I moved and opened my mouth to call out to her, but she spoke first. "I'll be in the library. I'll see you at dinner, Master Jedi."

"Duchess, if you need any –"

"Obi gave me a comlink with your frequency," she snapped moments before turning the corner. It bothered me that she just called him '_Obi._' If she said it so easily, then that meant he had allowed her at some point in time to call him that. I don't know why, but a tremendous wave of jealousy welled up in me. I sighed and shrugged. I made sure my com was working perfectly before I headed on down to the room Obi-Wan would use for his interrogation of whoever had broken in and disguised himself as one of the duchess' guards.

I was about to knock on the door, but I felt Obi-Wan's frustration and I just ended up waltzing in like I owned the place. Obi-Wan spun around, giving me the hardest glare he could muster until he realized it was me. "Anakin," he breathed. I eyed the other man for a moment before returning my eyes to him. "I thought I told you to stay with the duchess."

"She wanted to go elsewhere," I whispered.

"Then go with her," he said roughly. It was bothering me that he didn't want me around and it made me all the more curious to know what he'd gotten out of this man already. Evidently, it was something that emotionally conflicted him. He seemed… _attached _to Satine and I didn't understand how. As soon as he heard she requested his aid, he jumped on it. He took the mission as one only meant for him until I was assigned to it as well. I… wondered if he hadn't wanted me to come along for some reason. "Anakin, _go._"

I glanced to my left and saw a chair, so I moved to take a seat in it. I crossed my left leg over the right and folded my arms over my chest, raising an eyebrow at him. He knew I didn't give in _that _easily. Granted, I had a tendency of doing what he told me to. I didn't want to this time. I wanted to see why he wanted me gone so badly. He gave me a frustrated and aggravated look and it made my heart react oddly. It wasn't a good type of odd either. He sighed and returned to his questioning. "I gave you my answer, Jedi," the man hissed.

"That'll be all for this session. You will return for further questioning at a later date." I sat up straighter, gaping at him slightly. He wouldn't continue questioning in front of me? He'd _never _and I mean _never _done that to me before. My heart clenched in my chest as I watched him. He kept his back to me as he called for Satine's _real _guards to come and take the man to the brig. Once the room was silent and we had become the only two remaining, he turned to face me. "You disobeyed my order," he whispered, sounding almost… _angry._

I stood up, my legs tingling in terror. "I didn't _disobey _you. I was with Satine. I made sure she was fine. She said she'd com me if she needed anything. She –"

"Anakin, I gave you a direct order to _stay _with her. If something happens to her, it's on _your _head," he growled. I didn't like the way he was acting right now. The concrete fact that he wanted me away from him so badly hurt. I really wanted to say something to him about it, but I wasn't entirely up for starting a confrontation with him. He was already angry with me for interrupting his session with a villain…. I wanted to blurt out and ask him what he was hiding from me, but I chose to remain silent. He sighed and realized this after a few, very long moments. "I'm sorry, Ani. I'm mentally exhausted."

I nodded, understanding. I didn't want to say the wrong thing, so I kept my mouth shut. The most I'd do right now was piss him off and make him storm out on me like Satine had. He came closer to me, not liking how quiet I was. I just didn't want to add onto his frustration. He caressed the side of my face gently, rubbing his thumb along my cheekbone. His eyes pleaded with me and I gave in, like I always do. "I'm sorry I interrupted." _Damn, you._ I honestly could've said something much more meaningful and important rather than something stupid….

He kissed my lips and my eyes instinctively shut as I embraced the feeling of his warm lips against mine. We parted after a few moments and he slid one arm around my body, holding me close to him, nuzzling his face beneath my jaw. I liked that he was slightly shorter than me because he was able to do things like that. There were… other times when I didn't entirely like him being shorter than me, but we managed regardless of our height. "I love you, Anakin."

I rubbed his upper arm and smiled. "I love you, too."

"Let's go back to our room. I want to talk to you about something." My body tensed up. _Those _words were _never _good. He chuckled and rubbed my back slowly. "It's nothing bad. I promise you, my young lover." It took a few moments, but my muscles did relax. His hand soothed me, honestly.

I didn't want to leave this position with him, but I figured we'd be more comfortable if we cuddled together in bed and talked, so I separated myself from him. He took my hand as we walked through the doorway and made our way to our room. I was surprised that no one had come along during that time period. We were almost always caught by somebody.

He led me over to the bed and I let him crawl across it before joining him, fitting myself against his body. He laid his arm out across the pillows, staying in a somewhat sitting position himself, and I laid on his arm and pressed myself against him. He held my shoulder and I rested my mechno on his hip, rubbing my thumb across the fabric of his Jedi vest slowly. "What's up, Obi?" I whispered, keeping my head below his jaw. He rested his head on mine and I moved my mechno up to his chest, rubbing above his heart.

"Anakin, have you thought about… starting a family at all?" I tensed up unwillingly. I hadn't meant to, but I did. He took that as an immediate '_no._' "I'm not saying that I'm forcing the thought on you. I've just been thinking about it a lot myself. I want us to have a family someday, Anakin."

"We're not even married," I whispered.

"I _will _marry you one day." My lips curved into a smile at the thought of us being completely bound to one another. I didn't mind being his boyfriend right now, but I would eventually like to be his husband. We would probably have to wait until after the war before we considered that though. I… wanted to do things the traditional way, even though our marriage wouldn't exactly be traditional….

"I'm excited for that." He kissed my hair and laughed, repeating it himself. Things were silent for a short amount of time and I think he was expecting me to chime in with something. "I want a family," I whispered. "I just don't want it to be _too _soon, if you know what I mean. I'm sure we'll last, Obi. I just want to marry you before we adopt any –"

"No," he interrupted. I tensed up even more so than I had just a few minutes ago. If he pressured me into starting a family with him before we got married, I don't think I'd be able to take it very long. "I _don't _want to adopt, Anakin." I silently breathed a sigh of relief, then I thought about it again.

"How else can we have kids, Obi-Wan?" I was curious to see what he'd say. If we didn't adopt, what would we do? Then I thought maybe he'd want to find a surrogate mother, which I didn't want to do.

He gave me an odd smile and it made me feel really awkward because he knew something more that I obviously didn't. "Anakin, I've read stories and reports of male pregnancies. It's possible and I want to try it."

I gagged and lurched forward, turning to give him the most amazed look I think I've ever had plastered on my face. My face got hot and I tore my eyes from him. "I… uh…" I didn't know what to say and I kept stuttering every time I tried. I rubbed the back of my neck until it was raw and Obi-Wan moved forward on the bed to come closer to me.

He grabbed at my hand and stared into my eyes, pulling my hand and holding it between us. "Ani, I don't want to make you uncomfortable." _Mission accomplished…_. "I love you and I want us to have a family together."

"I don't think we can get pregnant," I muttered. "It's physically impossible for multiple reasons…."

He kissed my knuckles and chuckled. "I can show you the articles and reports. Anakin, it has been successful. Men have had children. We can have children together, Ani."

I didn't want to crush his hopes and dreams, but I honestly didn't want either of us to get pregnant. It's… _unnatural._ It's like delaying death when you were destined to die at that particular moment. Cheating in life is unnatural in every form. Cheating death, male pregnancy…. He kept smiling at me and my face got even hotter. I didn't want to let him down. It just wasn't something I wanted to do and he tended to think of himself as the male portion of our relationship. That meant I'd have to get pregnant and I really, really… did _not_ want to be pregnant….


	7. Chapter 7

**POV: Obi-Wan Kenobi**

After showing Ani the articles, he seemed a bit… confused, and wanted to go to bed. We cuddled together and I thumbed over his face until his muscles relaxed and he closed his eyes, his head on my chest, snuggling against me. He was asleep shortly afterwards, holding onto me tightly as I kissed his hair, growing tired myself. I yawned loudly, grabbing a comforter with the Force to cover the both of us as I was near dozing off. I let my eyes drift to a close, melting into sleep. It was warm beside Ani and I enjoyed the story playing through his dream.

It was somewhere around midnight when a loud knocking on the door smacked me right out of my sleep. I groaned, glancing at Anakin, hoping he hadn't woken up. He stirred a little and I kissed his forehead, getting onto my feet, hurrying to end the knocking before it woke Ani completely. The door slid open to reveal Satine, her hair a mess, nervously wringing her hands. Once she met my eyes, she yanked me out and into the hallway. I immediately ripped away from her angrily. "Satine, what's going on?" She woke me up and made me leave Anakin's warmth. I was kind of pissed off. She bit her lip and I put my hand on her shoulder, which resulted in her looking at me worriedly. "Satine, tell me what the problem is."

She tackled me into an embrace that I didn't return. "Obi, I need your help," she breathed. It sounded like she was about ready to burst into tears. I wasn't entirely comfortable with her calling me '_Obi,_' but I shrugged it off so I could help her.

"What is the issue?" Again, she closed off. I sighed and gave her my look. She knew what it meant and I knew she'd crack. "Satine, the silence won't fix anything. You're better off telling me what –"

"I'm pregnant, Obi." I was momentarily stunned, not expecting this to… I don't even know. I just wasn't expecting her to tell me about a pregnancy. She should be telling the real father, the man she was with after me. I needed to clear my head to make sure I heard her right.

"I'm sorry?" I wanted her to repeat what she'd said, just so I knew I wasn't being delusional.

She smiled slightly and my innards soured horribly at that. "I'm pregnant – with your child."

"That's _impossible_, Satine, we nev–"

"Do you remember the night in which we celebrated my innocence from that trial several months ago? We drank a bit…."

Immediately, everything made sense to me. And it all came crashing down on me that perhaps she was lying to me. "Satine, why not you consult the fellow you spent so much time with."

She looked hurt and my stomach churned. "He never cared for me…. Not how you did, Obi." She tried to rub her thumb against my chin and I stopped her, snatching her hand before she could touch me.

"Satine, I did care for you once. _Once._ I've grown much closer and fonder of someone else in our apart. You're aware of that. If you're being truly honest with me, I may… _may _assist you, but that is all I will ably do. However, if you're lying to attempt at rekindling a relationship with me, you will be highly disappointed." I said all of that as a matter of factly. I loved Anakin more than anything. That wasn't going to change just because she was 'pregnant.' I felt her hurting emotionally, making me briefly regret the things I said. I rubbed her back gently. "If you're being honest, I will help, but you've done very _questionable _things in the past."

"People can change," she said, her voice as low and quiet as a whisper. "Obi, all I'm asking is that you be there for our baby." The only person I wanted to have children with was Anakin and I would be sure that we'd have one, away from disapproving eyes and opinions. I honestly did not trust her words, but the story for it seemed logical considering what's happened prior to. I just hoped beyond hope that this wasn't happening. Maybe I was still dreaming. Maybe I was still in bed with Ani. "Obi, please, I can't do this alone. I need you with me."

I shook my head. "I can't risk my reputation for this." I know it sounded cruel, but I was being honest. For one, Anakin would probably never speak to me again once he found out. The Council would send me away if they found out and then problems would be doubled if they learned about Anakin and me.

"Oh," she scoffed, "but you'd risk your relationship with _him?_" She nodded towards the room behind me and my heart stopped. Every single part of my body froze at her words. How could she have possibly known about my relationship with Anakin?

I tried to play it down. "W-what are you talking about?"

She gave me a cruel smirk and my heart grew colder. "Oh," she said, sighing. "I just know you and Master Skywalker are involved in a _very _intimate relationship." Now I _knew _her angle. She was going to try to use Anakin against me and that wasn't okay with me. If she did anything to get Anakin into trouble, I'd ultimately defend him and keep him from the consequences I'd face.

"You can't prove such a ridiculous idea." I rolled my eyes and released her shoulder, beginning to head back into the bedroom. Just to prove herself, much to my surprise, she pulled out a holo.

I immediately stopped in my tracks and stared at her face as she turned on an audio recording. I listened as sounds of movements on a bed played before a series of _other _noises began. I listened to myself and Anakin having sex and it sounded as though it were done from behind a door. I listened to him moaning and groaning and making all of his pleased sounds among other things. Both of my ears reddened and I cleared my throat, embarrassed by the fact that she'd listened to us loving each other and also by the fact that I now had a fresh boner just by hearing Anakin on the recording.

She cut it and watched me carefully. "Now, may I have your help?" Her eyes felt as though they were sending venom through my entire body. My veins and blood burned angrily.

I rubbed the backside of my neck nervously. "Satine, I –"

I heard the bed creak in the room and I panicked. I didn't want him to come out here right now. I heard him roll off of the bed and my heart began to pound in my chest. I kept my eyes on the door until it opened, revealing my sleepy lover who was rubbing his eyes, his hair a mess. "Master Jedi, what are you doing up?"

He fixed the drawstring on his pajama bottoms, his eyes still so full of sleepiness. "Just wanted a drink," he muttered. He eyed me, his sleepy eyes begging me to come back in to bed with him. Satine crossed over to him right in front of me, linking an arm under his as he slumped a little, still trying to wake up. She urged him down the hall, leaving me standing here like an idiot.

"I have something to discuss with you, Master Skywalker." My heart fell down from its normal position and sank to the lowest depths it could reach. I connected with him through our mental bond easier than I normally could because he's barely functional when tired.

"Do _not_ trust a word she says. Ani, I love you _so _much," I whispered, rattling it all off quickly. I felt his confusion and the silence was awkward, killing me internally. I felt like she was going to ruin everything that was going so well in my life. Unfortunately, today marked the fourth month that Anakin and I were together and Satine would ruin that celebration.

I watched Anakin glance sideways at Satine as she talked to him and I worried my head off. I went back into the room and sat on the bed. I rested my elbows on my knees and held my face in my hands. He would come back and we'd be over. This was the end of my relationship with Anakin…. He would _never _love me again after this. I tensed up all over as minutes upon minutes passed by. He still hadn't come back. I knew he would. He would want to confront me for the truth and I would have to force myself to give it to him.

I heard his boots thumping down the hallway and I sensed how furious he was. He stopped outside the door, but didn't open it, and I wondered why he was hesitating. If he was that upset, he would've burst right in and gave me the worst and most brutal tongue-lashing he could muster. I stared at the door, waiting for it. Perhaps this was just the beginning. He would torture me by pushing my patience.

Finally, the door slid open and there he stood. He took maybe three steps into the room and stopped, which was still quite a distance from me. The room was dark, but I knew he was crying. I could hear the cries in his breath as he breathed and he was sniffling occasionally. I started towards him, standing quickly. "Anakin –"

"Don't say a damn word," he whispered. "_I _am going to talk." I sat back down and let him move about the room. I knew he didn't want me to be close to him right this moment. He shifted his weight onto his right foot and his hand flew out, switching both lights on each nightstand on. He stared at me, his eyes raw with tears dripping down his cheeks. It broke my heart to see him like this and I could tell it was bothering him to be _like _this. "You cheated on me," he snarled, starting to sob. He crossed one arm in front of himself, holding his stomach, lifting his other hand to hold his forehead. "_Why?_"

"Ani, I –"

"_Anakin,_" he hissed. "_You _will call me _Anakin_."

I frowned at him, keeping my eyes on him as he tried to stop himself from crying more. "Anakin," I said, correcting myself. "I hadn't meant to cheat on you. You _know _I love you. What happened between Satine and me was _nothing._ I swear to you. I _love _you."

"You screwed around with Satine because you _love _me?" he growled. "Obi-Wan, I gave you nothing but honesty and all of the faithfulness I _thought _you deserved. What did I do so wrong that led you to put your dick in the damned duchess?" He screamed the last sentence at me and I flinched, not expecting him to say it _quite _that way.

"It wasn't you, Anakin. You didn't do anything wrong. She… She needed comforting. We drank a little. I… we…"

"I don't need the dirty details," he sneered. "No amount of explanation will _ever _make this okay, Obi-Wan."

I moved closer to him and he tensed up, moving himself to take a slight defensive position. It wasn't as clear cut as a defense mechanism on the battlefield. He just wanted me to stay away from him right now. "I'm not asking for your forgiveness," I whispered. "I know what I did to you was wrong and I'm sorry I kept it from you for so long."

"We weren't even together that long," he said, his voice barely audible.

Since he wouldn't let me near him, I decided to just move up to the pillows on the bed and lay back, angry at myself. He stood there, the silence killing him inside. I closed my eyes and laid on the pillows. If he never wanted to see me again, I wish he would just say it already. "I'm sorry, Anakin…."

I knew sorry would never be enough for him, but – My eyes snapped open as I felt an immense force hit my body. His arms wound around me and he sobbed against my chest. I stared down at him, shocked that he'd actually moved towards me. I would've been pleased that he came closer, but I didn't think he'd _hold _me. He kept his head beneath my jaw, his body somewhat curled into himself. I draped one arm over his side and wrapped the other around his neck, bringing my hand up to stroke and kiss his hair, shutting my eyes, letting the tears fall from my own eyes silently.


	8. Chapter 8

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

We've been on Mandalore for a couple weeks now and we _finally _got some excitement, albeit endangering the duchess, but still exciting. The palace had been invaded by several squads relative to the Death Watch, plus the Death Watch. The organization had grown a lot larger than it was before. Obi-Wan wasn't too happy with the realization. The larger amount of combatants, the harder it would be to guarantee everyone's safety. He, like normal, was more concerned for my safety than anyone else's, but he also had Satine to watch since she was... _carrying his child._ It bothered me to no end that he'd gotten her pregnant while with me. My relationship with him was pretty much deteriorating, but we were still trying to get over the bump in it. We fought here and there, but it hadn't been... _too _bad.

Obi-Wan's habits had gotten considerably worse in regards to alcohol. He'd begun drinking more and he didn't think I'd noticed, but I did. We still slept in the same bed even though we didn't participate in any intimate... _things._ I wasn't entirely up for it anymore. He'd gotten me out of the mood just by lying to me all this time. If he had told me about what went on between him and Satine, things wouldn't be this bad right now. He lied to me the night we got here and he'd lied to me and Satine had to be the one who was honest with me. If there was anyone I _wanted _to hear it from, it was _him._

I cleared my thoughts, trying to suppress the ones that upset me. I focused on the here and now because the past couldn't be altered. We'd managed to escape, but only barely. We had enough to get us by for a little while as well. Satine had a lot of crates on the ship containing her items already, so it was fortunate for her. Padme and Satine could share clothing and such. Obi-Wan and I, however, had nothing to change into. We'd left everything on Mandalore. _Thrilling. _

Obi-Wan came up to me and I feared we'd fight again, so I avoided him. We'd gotten into verbal fights. That's all it's been. I lifted a crate and walked past him, heading down the landing ramp. We'd found an abandoned home in the middle of nowhere and there was _just _enough space for the four of us. Satine and Padme were conversing off to my right as I carried the crate into the house. I set it down by the stairway. I'd take it up later when I got everything into the house. There were far too many crates and I'd intended on just doing this tomorrow, but that would be _more_ work than I actually wanted to do.

I went back to the ship and Obi-Wan stood there, a deep frown on his face. "Anakin –" He came up to me and I curved, moving aside. He grabbed my shoulder harshly and I snarled, raising my lip. "Let me talk to you."

"Make it quick. I have more important things to do." He looked hurt by my words. I wanted to hurt him, but I didn't at the same time. I still loved him, but he'd hurt me a lot. I was one for revenge, but… I couldn't help the way my heart tightened when I saw the look on his face after saying something cruel. Just the other day, I told him to suck my dick. It wasn't meant sexually either. He was trying to apologize to me in front of Satine, which made it even more pathetic. The fact that he _had _to say sorry in front of her pissed me off and made me think she'd talked him into doing it. It didn't feel _genuine._

"Look, Anakin, I'm really sorry for the way things have been lately. I love you, Ani –"

I cut him off. "_Anakin._ You _will _call me Anakin." Again, another thing I'd done to hurt him. He loved calling me Ani and I liked hearing him say it. The thing is, I didn't want to be excited by him right now. I was angry at him for more reasons than one. Each day, he added something new to the list. He was now up to getting his ex pregnant, stealing a few of my things to piss me off, breaking my holopad, hiding my lightsaber for three days, stalking me when I left the palace, purposely burning me with hot water while I was in the shower, and, to top it all off, he tried to fuck me in the middle of the night _once._

"Anakin, I love you." I stared at him silently, not returning it regardless of how much I wanted to deep down. I loved him so much more than I could ever tell him and I didn't want to say it aloud. I didn't want him to think that everything he'd done lately was okay. I didn't want him to think I was weak enough to take him back for all of the terrible things he'd done to me. The thing was, I _am _weak. I love him too much to push him away from me. The fact that he'd had sex with someone else hurt, but I was still in love with him more than he probably realized. "Say something."

"_Something,_" I said sarcastically. He got furious with me and I recoiled slightly, not wanting to be around him. I didn't want to fight him, but I also didn't want to show him I still cared.

"Don't be a smart ass, Anakin." I shrugged him off and went to grab another crate. I carried it down the ramp and he grabbed a crate himself, following me. It bothered me slightly. I didn't want him following me anymore. I went out a few nights ago to buy myself something to eat that _wasn't _royal food and he followed me, and then accused me of going out to meet someone. I was tired of him acting like this when I'd done nothing to warrant his nosiness. I was faithful. I was loyal. I would never be able to betray him like he'd betrayed me.

I rolled my eyes, still not wanting to answer him. He sighed and grabbed a crate, heading out again. I was absolutely furious, not with him leaving like that, but just for the things he'd done. I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me and I knew it was wrong, but I just couldn't contain it anymore. I'd tried to be too nice the last few weeks and I couldn't keep it up anymore. I growled and unleashed a wave of the Force about the ship. Things went flying, durasteel was dented, and a few things were broken – mostly Obi-Wan's possessions. I didn't think he'd mind since he'd broken my heart, which was _much _more fragile than anything he owned.

He came back in and I threw one of his crates at him. I'd gone through them last night while he was asleep and I knew the contents were from his previous treks and stays with the duchess. I found clothes I wished I hadn't seen as well as condoms. _That _bothered me. I knew they weren't used, but _still._ He stared at me like I'd gone mad and I picked up another of the duchess' crates, lugging it out. "Fix the pipe," I said quickly as I walked past him. I'd damaged one of the pipes that kept the interior of the ship stable. I knew what it would do if he messed with it, so I let him play with it. He's never been good with fixing anything mechanical, so he'd either have air burst in his face or he'd totally screw up and have his entire body thrown from the spot. Either way, I didn't care. I was too angry to care.

**POV: Obi-Wan Kenobi**

I hated myself. He wouldn't even try to let me apologize for my mistake. I tried smacking the twisted, busted pipe with the wrench, receiving a decent amount of smoke in the face. "Blast!" I coughed, wiping my forehead, keeping the wrench firm in my left hand, wiping my eyes with my right arm to gain some of my sight back. I heard someone chuckle behind me and my first thought was that it was Ani. Maybe then I could apologize.

I turned around, my heart in my throat, but was greatly disappointed to find Padme leaning against a pile of crates, smiling. "Would you like some help?" I turned back to the pipe, clanging it with the wrench.

"No. I've got it under control. Thank you though."

She moved across the ship, then over to me, trying to hand me a piece of metal. "I think you forget this." She chuckled and I rolled my eyes, taking the metal piece. _Anakin, _I muttered mentally, fixing the dent and getting back on my feet to grab a few boxes. "Obi-Wan, do you mind if I ask you a _personal _question?"

I walked past her with two boxes in my hands, pausing to look at her. "Go ahead."

She didn't even hesitate and, without skipping a beat, asked, "Are you and Anakin… _close?_"

I blushed beet red from ear to ear. "He's my brother, of course. I care a great deal for him, seeing as I've known him for so long." Shame he probably didn't return the feelings towards me. I carried both boxes past her, not waiting for another reply. I dropped the boxes once inside, kneeling to start emptying them of clothes and trinkets. I was halfway through the second box when I was struck in the eye with something very hard, resulting in a growl from me. I heard a chuckle from above as I rubbed my throbbing eye. I glanced up to see Anakin sitting at the top of the staircase. I glared and yelled, "What the hell, Anakin?"

He shrugged and I looked at the book, realizing that the title included the word '_liar._' I looked back up at him and he stood up, coming down the stairs. "I thought you'd like the book. It kind of relates to you, so…"

"Anakin, listen to me, okay?" I moved towards him, still upset that he'd just thrown a book at me. He tried to dodge me and I gripped his wrist harshly. "I said listen to me, damn it!"

He pulled his wrist away from me and glared. "I don't _want _to listen to your excuses, Obi-Wan. I have nothing to say to you. Satine's waiting for you upstairs. You might as well go see her."

I gaped only briefly before returning to my original glare, amplifying my anger. I grabbed his arms and spun a bit, shoving him into the glass table in the middle of the room. He shattered it and cried out. I lost all of my senses in that moment and it felt as though a darker entity took over me in these next few moments. I hit Anakin's face as hard as I could and gripped his neck, restricting his air. I heard him gasping and I felt him grip my hand, trying to stop me from hurting him, but I only wanted to hurt him more. He wouldn't even listen to me. He accused me of wanting to spend time with Satine. He didn't understand that I loved him so much. I pressed down on his throat and his eyes closed as he struggled to breathe, as he struggled against me. I liked that he was putting up a fight. Strangely, I liked it a lot. He was straining to beg me to let him go and, once I decided that I was satisfied with his pain, I pulled my hand away from him and stood over him, looming like I was bigger than he was.

He began coughing like mad, his face contorting painfully. I saw blood all over the floor, shards covered in him. My eyes widened as I realized what I'd just done to him. I pulled him up out of his bloody mess and held him against me as he continued to cough and hiss in pain. I held his head against my neck and I felt his wet tears on my skin.

This time, I'd hurt him _really _bad.


	9. Chapter 9

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I shoved Obi-Wan off of me. The bastard had just _hit _me and _shoved _me into a glass table. My back was aching horribly and I didn't want him touching me. _None _of this was okay. Not even close. He was crossing so many lines within a short amount of time and it was hurting me so much inside as well as outside. "Get away from me!" I cried out, moving away from him.

He gave me a hurt look and I tried not to give in to it. I couldn't let him off so easily this time. He'd cheated on me and I'd given into him the one night. I'd been thoroughly upset, but I hadn't been able to resist holding him. I couldn't resist the want to be held by him. This time, I had to resist. He'd keep hurting me if I didn't. He took a step towards me and I took a step back. His look of hurt transformed into that of anger. Before he could throw another hit, I threw my mechno out and slammed him in the face. I turned to try to run before things could escalate, but he grabbed me and took me down to the floor.

He kept hitting my face and I tried to stop him to no avail. I honestly did _not _want to hurt him. Once I figured that the passive point of view did nothing, I got aggressive. I hit him in the gut and tried to flip him off of me, doing so successfully. He got back up immediately and wrapped one arm around my neck, the other around my waist. I gasped and gripped his arm, groaning as I tried to force him off. Unfortunately, struggling against him only made things worse for me. There was so much pain in my neck right now and I felt like he was going to snap it at any given moment.

Satine's door opened she looked over the railing. I gave her a distressed look and she ran downstairs, screaming for Padme. Padme ran in and immediately grabbed Obi-Wan upon seeing the situation we were in. She somehow managed to pull him off of me and Satine came to me, holding me as I coughed yet again. My throat was throbbing uncontrollably. My back hurt so damn much. "What the hell is going on?" Satine cried out, staring at Obi-Wan in disbelief.

"He won't listen to me!" I was frustrated with him beyond words. I was upset with him for numerous reasons and he hit me for _not listening?_ There have been plenty of times that I'd tuned him out during something important. He never hit me then. Why would he hit me _now?_

Satine helped me up and saw how much blood there was about the room. She took me into another room and set me down in a chair, frantically searching for bacta. I could hear Padme talking to Obi-Wan and I wondered what had _really _caused this. It couldn't have just been my not listening. As I said, I've done that before. This was something completely different and I didn't understand.

Satine found the bacta and took my shirt off. I hissed loudly as she started wrapping my midsection with the gauze. She inspected my neck and my face and frowned. "The wounds from the table will heal soon. Your face and neck are _just _beginning to bruise."

I rubbed my cheekbone, hissing at the pain that caused me. I was angry with Obi-Wan, but I couldn't stay angry at him long. Yes, today had just been a bad day for us, but I loved the man more than he realized. He just had to accept that I was hurting. I hadn't left him despite what he'd done. We're still together. I still love him as much as I did before. The only thing that's weakened is my trust in him. He would _have _to rebuild that. The throbbing in my face made that obvious.

"Let me talk to him," he whispered in the other room. I lifted my eyes to the threshold. I felt afraid. He snapped on me in an instant and now he'd transformed back to himself. If the transition between his normal self and his angry counterpart were that easy to slide through, I'd have to be extra careful around him now. I heard Padme warning him and I sighed, getting up from the chair.

I wandered out into the living room and just _stood there._ Our eyes locked and I could see the pain in his. I assumed he could see my pain as well. He looked so desperate, so regretful. He stood straighter and pleaded with his eyes. He wanted my forgiveness. The thing is, I was near forgiving him for what happened between him and Satine while with me. _This _had ruined the chance of me forgiving him anytime soon. "Obi –"

He came to me and Padme panicked, but held her ground. Obi-Wan's arms wound around me and his warm lips brushed against my neck, his fingers rubbing into my back muscles. I closed my eyes and everything in me relaxed involuntarily. That was a side effect to loving him like I did. With him, it was hard to stay tense. It was hard to stay upset.

I slid my arms around him and held him against me. I had to stop being so weak with him. He'd think every little thing he did wrong was _okay _if I kept giving into him like this. "I'm so sorry, Anakin. I'm so sorry." He kept kissing my neck and I closed my eyes. I didn't want to tell him it was okay. He'd hurt me, emotionally and physically. We'd _never _fought like this before. I _never _wanted to fight him like this before. I loved him more than anyone, more than anything.

I leaned my head against his and gave in. It was too hard to resist him. I love Obi. I love him a lot… "It's… It's okay," I whispered. I felt a large weight lift from his shoulders and his muscles eased up. His fingers dug into my back gently and he held me against him firmly. "I love you." I sighed as his face nuzzled into my neck ever so lightly. I chose to meld our minds together so I didn't have the other two listening in on us as we talked. "Obi, please tell me what I did wrong."

He tensed up in my hold again and I shut my eyes tighter, praying that he wouldn't hit me again. I just wanted to know what had happened between us. Never in the last nearly two decades has he hit me quite like that. He playfully hit me, he hit the back of my head, he punched my shoulder. Those were all either gestures of affection or irritation. He'd never _tried _to hurt me like this before. He'd never directly hit my face or thrown me before. He breathed on my neck before quickly planting a kiss on my skin. "_It wasn't you,_" he whispered. "_I shouldn't have hurt you, Anakin, and I'm very sorry. I'm truly sorry for what I did. I wish I could take it back._"

I rubbed his lower back and rubbed my cheek against his. "I forgive you, Obi. Just…please tell me what caused this to begin with so we can avoid it in the future." I meant what I was saying. I wanted to prevent this from ever happening between us again. I've loved him for a very long time and I didn't want us to be parted by a rift. I didn't want us to be parted period.

"_I'm stressed over the things I've done to you lately._" He paused and I felt nails digging further into my back. It wasn't done purposely to hurt me. I knew he was just expressing his emotions. The thing was, we were Jedi. He didn't _have _to express his emotions physically. I could already feel them and he was drowning himself in misery, regret, and pain. "_I'm sorry for cheating on you, I'm sorry for trying to force you into sex, I'm sorry for hitting you. I'm sorry. I don't deserve you._"

"Hush," I whispered through our bond. It was my turn to run kisses along his neck. Once Padme and Satine realized that the air had cleared for now, they left us alone. We still stood where we were, holding one another tightly. I felt his tears on my neck and I didn't know what else to say right now. I could feel his fury building and that scared me. Obi-Wan wasn't one to rage like this. He'd always been so calm, so peaceful, so serene. The most anger I'd ever seen of or felt from him was after Maul killed Master Qui-Gon and after our first encounter with Dooku. _Dooku._ I flexed my mechanical fingers gently against his back. That would always be a reminder of my failure as Obi-Wan's Padawan.

"_How can you possibly love me after all that I've done to you, Anakin?_"

He practically screamed it at me. Had he said it aloud, Satine and Padme surely would have run back into the room to separate us for fear that he'd attack me again. "Because I know that these mistakes aren't who you truly are, Obi-Wan. I know that you're a good – wonderful man, Obi. You have so much love inside of you and you're very passionate about us, about me."

"_That was before I started doing things to ruin our relationship._"

"Aren't we still in a relationship?"

"_You never said we weren't, so I suppose…_"

"We _are _in a relationship, Obi. I don't want to break up with you or end what we have, okay?" I lifted my hand to stroke his auburn hair gently. His nails eased up on my back finally and I sighed silently. "I love you and I know you love me, Obi-Wan."

"_I have an odd way of showing you that I love you._"

I pulled away from him, leading him towards a couch for us to sit on together. I sat cross-legged on it and he sat in front of me, mimicking my position. "Listen to me," I whispered aloud. "Let's put this behind us. Mistakes and accidents happen. It's what makes us human, okay?"

"Okay," he replied, a slight pout tainting his voice.

"Talk to me, Obi."

"I _am _talking to you, Anakin." The way he said my name made me cringe. It was like my name poisoned him. He must have noticed how I'd reacted because he took my hand in his and gently rubbed over my knuckles. "I'm sorry. Anakin, I love you. I promise I'll try harder." He shifted our hands so that both of his held my flesh hand. "I promise you I'll show my love for you in much more passionate, delicate ways."

"All you need to do to make me happy is love me, Obi." I smiled weakly, my stomach doing flips. His eyes showed so much pain that I just wished I could will away. I lifted my mechno to stroke his beard lightly. "All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy – happy with me."

"I am happy with you," he said quickly, almost as if he wanted me to know that was the case. I believed him, as much as I probably shouldn't have. He'd done nothing yet to earn my trust back, but I was slowly just giving it away like I always did, like I always would. "You make me happier than I have ever been, Anakin, and I promise I'll show you that from now on."

I nodded and shifted onto my knees, leaning closer to him to kiss his soft lips. He held the sides of my face, rubbing his thumbs along my cheekbones and I felt his lips curve into a smile as we kissed. I wanted to believe him, so I did. I wanted to trust him, so I did. I did because I love him.


End file.
